


Loud Voices

by dongsicheng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk rly bad and cliche, ignore the typos and mistakes and shitty writing thx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongsicheng/pseuds/dongsicheng
Summary: To Jaehyun's dismay, his new neighbour likes to sing obnoxiously loud in the shower, even at the crack of dawn. [Credit: NCT Prompts]





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second time posting bc i forgot to credit n i meant to edit but i accidentally deleted it i am Stupid. anyways my dumb ass is sorry for forgetting to credit!!!

Mariah Carey’s All I Want For Christmas in a sweet, male voice was all Jaehyun could hear, and it made him want to rip his little ears off. Not that he disliked Mariah Carey’s songs, in fact, he owned all of her albums, which was something that he refused to verbally admit to his friends, even though they all knew about his secret obsession. It wasn’t that he disliked his neighbour’s angelic voice per se either, but it was the fact that he could hear his angelic-voiced neighbour’s singing through the thin wall between them at 1 AM while he was trying all he could to get enough sleep for the upcoming tasks that lay ahead the next, or since it was past midnight, that day.

“Endure it and try to sleep.” Is what Jaehyun kept repeating in his head as he laid in bed, facing upwards, covered with a thick fleece blanket. After a couple of minutes of silently chanting that, the boy next door’s strong, stable vocals were no longer to be heard. Jaehyun sighed, finally thinking that he could get at least some shut eye before properly starting his day, and also that he had some type of magical wishing powers, but after pondering that for a solid 2 minutes, he came to the obvious-but-apparently-not-so-obvious-to-him conclusion that that thought was absurd and completely illogical. (He still had his doubts, though.)

Unfortunately, Jaehyun’s peace and quiet didn’t last for too long, and he soon heard the boy’s inappropriate, as it was the time that it was, yet strong vocals again, but this time, he could make out the song to be Ariana Grande’s Santa Tell Me. Jaehyun grunted in frustration, he had had enough. He removed the comfortable blanket off of him and forcefully threw it to the ground. He angrily exited his apartment and stomped to his neighbour’s doorway, which wasn’t that far, furiously knocking on the brown, wooden door which was identical to his, save the apartment number stuck on it, which was one number down Jaehyun’s.

Four intervals of almost violent knocking later, the door opened and Jaehyun could finally match the voice that annoyingly kept him awake to a face, a very handsome face. Since the neighbor had only moved in three days prior to this incident, Jaehyun had never really seen nor spoken to him before. After a couple of moments of Jaehyun just staring, mesmerized by how beautiful male in front of him was, he coughed and straightened himself as he came back to reality.

“Will you stop singing so loudly!? the walls are stick thin and I don’t appreciate listening to your loud ass voice at one in the morning, thank you very much!” Jaehyun had to whisper-shout in order to not wake up the rest of the neighbours who, luckily for them, weren’t situated in the room right next to the red haired boy in front of Jaehyun and that moment. Doyoung, cheeks beetroot red, wasn’t sure what to reply. To say that he was embarrassed was an understatement. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t even been there for a solid 4 days and he already annoyed one of his neighbours. Well, he could, actually.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know the walls were so thin, oh my god! I apologise for keeping you up! Again, so sorry!" Doyoung fretted. He turned red, that's so cute, was all Jaehyun could think. He regretted whisper-shouting at Doyoung, as the latter looked like an innocent little child who just got scolded for doing something he didn't even know was bad. Jaehyun sighed and ran his fingers through his messy, curly hair, "It's fine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh. This isn't really the ideal way to meet my new neighbour, is it?" The corners of his mouth slightly twitched up near the end of his sentence. Jaehyun couldn't help but notice how good Doyoung looked while literally wearing pajamas and messier and redder hair than Jaehyun's locks. He made it work, according to Jaehyun.

"Not really, you’re right." Doyoung awkwardly laughed, scratching the back of his head. "My name is Kim Dongyoung, but you can call me Doyoung." He stuck out his pale hand, and Jaehyun took it. He has very soft hands, was Jaehyun’s immediate first thought as he made contact with Doyoung’s milky white skin.

“I’m Jung Yoonoh, but all of my friends call me Jaehyun.” He smiled, showing his dimples and making Doyoung fight his urge to squeal at the literal human embodiment of a peach in front of him.  
“Nice to meet you.” Doyoung’s gummy smile showed, Jaehyun becoming weak in the knees. “Same here.” An awkward silence took over after that, and Jaehyun decided that no matter how much he’d love to just continue admiring the cute boy in front of him, he must get some sleep, and left after they bid each other goodbye, their hearts both fluttering, unbeknownst to the other.


End file.
